Randoms
by Pinkms
Summary: Tally and David after the extras and everything happening. Now that Tally is the only special left something is happening to her, can anybody help her with Dr.Cable gone too? Will the other "cutters" come to her rescue?
1. Chapter 1

Tally was so close she could almost reac it..the hover cam fell 10 stories only to be caught by the great Tally Youngblood. David was out chasing the crims back to where they were supposed to be but since Zane's death David knew not to bring up the Crims for a while. Tally knew David would always lover her, but deep down under all of 's surgery she knew she'd always love and maby even need Zane more. David was always gracious of letting Tally mope around about Zane, but she never really moped she actually started punching,kicking and scratching into trees. David found out what that meant the hard way.

"Tally?" David whispered through an ancient device the rusties used to communicate-walkie-talkies.

"what!" Tally said irritated.

"Are you sure we should bring then in on this?" David asked.

"Uhg..what will it take for you to get it? We need them, it's the only way." Tally said in her razer sharp voice only Specials had, well special considering she was the only one left. David knew when she didn't want to argue or talk. But there was that question floating around his head

"Why?" he asked.

"you know what forget it! You wouldn't understand your just so..." along pause came and it seemed as if David pulled the words right from her head.

"Ugly,unspecial,unimportant,extra, random?" he said. He was now standing behind her and she didn't want to face him.

"you're not random!" she said in a softer tone feeling kind of quilty, she rewired herself after a few months of silence she can feel like anyone now but her temper can never be controlled even if she wanted it to.

"David, I'm s..s..sorry, I didn't really mean it like that." she wasn't really good at apologizing.

"No? then what is up with you lately?" he sounded sorta pissed.

"I wish i Knew! There's so many things in my mind i can't controll and I'm the only that has to go through it." David went from pissed off to sorry guy in less than three seconds.

"Sorry" Tally said.

He accepted her apology , lightly kissed her forhead and returned to his usual buisness.


	2. The Cutters

I awoke with the distinct feeling of nausea and i darted out of the hut David had somehow managed to build with me asleep.

"Tally?" he said watching me run past him with inhumanly fast speed.

I hid in the trees and was sick for a bit. When the nausea was finally gone i walked back to the hut, tripping over sticks and stones. I looked up and i saw Zane, he was smiling his radiant smile i will never forget. I smiled back and let out a whimper. But then reality hit me and i focused on what i was really looking at, David.

"You ok?" David said.

"Yeah, just a little woosey." I replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I packed my hoverboard and purifier for my trip. Finding the other cutters. Last i heard they were still in Deigo and protecting anything harmful or dangerous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the island totally unaware of the new cutters i would soon reacqaint with. I crept forward into the trees that led towards Deigo. With my extremely sensitive hearing i could hear, everything. Someone was following me, but who? In one swift movement i faced the face of the mysterious person, Shay.

"Tally?" she said.

"Shay, you look different." i said. She looked older like the real age we were suppose to be, I on the other hand still only look no older than 17 or 18.

"What are you doing here?" She said with a new expression that i'd never seen before.

"looking for you." i said while pointing at her.

She blinked once and razer sharp teeth were toned down to average pretty teeth. Secretly I missed my old group, the icy feeling of belonging and being a family. That nothing could touch us, we were on top of the world.

"Well, you found me, what's up?" she smiled.

"David and I need "The Cutter's" help." i smiled.

Her eyes suddenly went gloomy when i said Cutters.

"Tally, we are no longer "The Cutter's". We feel like that is more for special's, and as you can tell we aren't special's anymore." She said trying not to get me upset.

She knew not to tick me off, especially since she used to be the one that fixed it all the time.

"What? You know what forget that, just, i need your guys' help, 's top doctors that suddenly took over the government and changed everyone back are after me." I said with a Stern face.

"Tally, don't you think it's time to leave the past behind and get rid of that era?" she looked sympithetic. Scratch that she looked pathetic.

"SHAY! it's not my past like it's apperently your's. I miss everything we used to have, and do. I promised i would stay special forever, before she died she begged me to keep her creation alive, to keep me alive. She was the one that saved me. What you guys didn't think of doing!" i screamed.

My sharpness was so thick and agressive. While i was talking I noticed she clicked a button for back-up. She looked at me probably hopeing i didn't catch that.

I heard their hoverboards coming, I made a run for it. Grabbing my hoverboard, scaleing a tree then zooming past the bounderies of Deigo. That didn't stop whoever was following me though. I pushed my board faster, going to the one place i shouldn't have, Pretties territory.

I quickly flew through the skyscrapers catching a glance at all the dumbfounded pretties that stared at me from below. I heard hovercars start booting up. I cussed under my breath and zoomed to the forest where i had spent most of my ugly days. My board gave out as soon as i passed the gates.

"what the.." i said and grabbed the board and ran.

"Tally! Wait!" yelled the people behind me.

I knew their voices, my old friends. I turned, seeing their aged faces. They were still beautiful but older. Suddenly all of my memories came floading back, the wall that i had built around the thought of it all broke down and i collapsed. The last thing i remeber is the faint sound of Shay yelling my name, and whispering into her skintenna "we got her."


	3. Chapter 3

Shay's p.o.v

I saw Tally and she ran. She was exactly the same, my best friend. I wanted her back with us, the way she was supposed to be.

"Hey Shay! Why are we chasing her?" One of my crew spoke through our skintena's.

"Because, she needs to come home." I said. I partically lied, the real reason i was chasing Tally was for .

and I were working together, without anyone knowing of course.

My secret "missions" were all lies, everything i've told my old friends was bull. They'd probably hate me for lieing but it would all be worth it.

Without any warning, Tally fell. I guess luck was on my side.

"Jake, go get her." I said threw my skintenna.

"roger that, zooming in." He said.

"You drop her and your dead, remeber she isn't a prisoner, just a friend." I growled.

"Should we bring her back to headquaters?" Somebody asked.

"No, I'll take her where she needs to go." I said.

"And might that be." Jake asked.

"Just bring her to me." I grolwed.

"....fine." he said, giving in.

Jake came with Tally's body in his arms, she looked so peaceful, i wished i was still like her. Ever since a month ago i began longing to be in her shoes'. Realizing what i did was incredibly stupid, even though we were dangerous and risky. I still miss it,Alot. Tally's always been lucky. Jake handed her over to me and I zoomed away making sure nobody was following me. I made a U turn towards 's hiding place. She was sort of a wanted women with her being the leader of dangerous,distructive beings. Tally was out cold. I wondered what happened. I went at a slower rate, coming to a complete stop just above the hills. I landed on the ground and walked over to the rocks, and through a couple bushes. I pulled on a rock and the boulder moved exposing a huge labratory that and I built.

"Hey, I got her." I yelled.

appeared with her old young self again.

"Where the Hell have you been? you were suppose to be her an hour ago!" She yelled.

"Sorry,Tally's still a special that's for sure, she flies like lightning. You wouldn't believe how graceful and determined she was then all of a sudden she dropped." I told her.

"We'd better hurry, or else." replied.

We ran to the upstairs lab and set Tally on the operating table that was assembled in the middle of the room. I looked at Tally and remeber our very last mission together. In that top secret building retreiving a tool to cut Zane and the other bubblebrains free. I remeber hateing her so much for taking everything from me. Then when found me and came up with this plan, all i could think of was family.

_______________________________________________couple months earlier______________________________________________________________________

The team and i were scouting the border of Deigo for the last time that night. I rounded the bend and went to a slowing hault on the terf. Something didn't seem right about that certain patch of land i was on. I had been by myself, with my skintena turned off. At that moment i suddenly wished i was special again. The intense hearing, extremely fast, perfect features, i missed it, all of it. I missed the feeling of no matter what, we were never alone. That was all gone now. I concentrated on the certain sounds that would have the slightest off sound. _thump_, and there it was. It was so faint i almost missed it. If i was still special i would of gotten the "thing" by just the beating sound of their heart. I ran towards the sound and was suddenly stopped by the one and only, .

I stared at her with fear in my eyes. "w-w-w-wha--a-ttt?" I stuttered.

"Yes, it's me. you're not imagining this." said

"But why?" I just barely got out.

"why am i here?" She finished for me.

i nodded.

"Well, i need your help, and only yours" She said.

"why would i help you?" I glared at here.

"to help your friend." she said.

"you, are no friend of mine." I said.

"is that anyway to talk to the person who gave you everything? but unfortunately i wasn't talking about me, i was talking about Tally." She snickered.

"What about her, I haven't seen her in years." I said.

"Since she is the only one left, I took the liberty to keep track of her. My data says she is going to need our help." She said.

"what kind of help." I questioned.

"The old Tally, the ugly Tally's emotions for love,family and loss is growing stronger and stronger. She also isn't ageing. That doesn't help her special side at all. So you and I need to get her and give her the second half of my special surgery." she said.

"Why does Tally need to be a killing machine?Why would i do that to her?" I yelled.

"Shay-la! Tally is dieing! She needs us. She is the only one who can save the world from total domination." She yelled back.

"Domination? what do you mean?" I said.

"The new government, the ones that stepped up after i was oh so kindly taken down, has started investing in new top secret weapons that could kill all humanity. If we still had the cutters we could take them out for sure, but Tally is the only one left and she is at a very weak point. The air outside is poisined with little micro bugs that are killing her special features. Not only that, the government has had spies watching the forest, where Tally and David are, they're planning on taking Tally and turning her into one of those killing machines that you accused me of doing to you guys, when the truth is they are literally going to do that. They need Tally to run their corpret to cover up their tracks so the world won't think that they are doing anything. They are planning on frameing me." She explained.

I looked at the ground.

After a moment of silence.

"Shay, you've got to help, not only me but Tally." She said.

"Ok, but one condition." I said.

"Anything" She said.

"well, you're going to bring.....the specials back." I said.

She looked at me with glory in her eyes, i could tell she wanted it too, but was scared.

"Now that i no longer have axcess to any equipment, I don't know if I'll be able too." Dr.C said.

"I'll help with that." I replied.

She smiled.

"I have to go though, the others are probably wondering where i am. How can i get ahold of you?" i said.

"Don't you worry about that, I know how to get ahold of you that should be good enough." she said.

I nodded.

"Oh, and Shay!, you must not tell anyone that i am here or about our plans." She clairified.

I winked and jumped onto my hoverboard glidding towards the border of Deigo.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Since then our plans went into action. Dr.C and I built a labratory for Tally and to live in. I stole the tools the Doc needed for the surgery and still kept everything quiet.

This was the moment, the moment Tally would become even more special than anyone else in the world.

"you ready?" Dr.C asked.

I nodded and we froze.

The door from downstairs was being opened.

At that moment all I could think of was hide.


End file.
